


Art

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: Kara and Lena's first official date. How will it ends?





	

They hadn’t been together long. Kara still couldn’t believe it, it had been about a month not that she was keeping track. Lena had kissed during one of their movie night. She had then proceeded to apologize profusely. Kara was frozen there, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Lena had kissed her. Who would have thought that she had a glimmer of a chance with Lena Luthor? Only when she registered Lena saying, “Please say something, anything. I understand if you never want to speak to me. I know I shouldn’t have kissed you but it was just getting harder and harder to not do it. I’ll leave and give you space and time…” She was cut off by Kara’s lips pressed against hers. That’s one of Kara’s fondest memories. After that they spoke about how they each had feelings for the other and decided to give it a shot.

 Lena wanted to go public but with their relationship before the press had it all over the tabloids. But Kara had insisted that it wasn’t a good idea just yet. They weren’t hiding, if they were to be asked they wouldn’t deny it but they also weren’t yelling it to the four winds. Sure, they had attended a few business events and galas together. But nobody paid attention to her much of the time let alone when Lena Luthor was present. She didn’t mind, all she wanted was Lena to be happy and if having her company was it; she was more than willing to comply. It never sees to amaze Kara, how well Lena handled people. All the business talk and her poise in these events well as elegant as could be; but Kara’s favorite was when it was just the two of them in her loft in pj’s and messy hair accompanied with take out.

At one of these events it’s when Kara realized she hadn’t taken Lena out on a proper date. All they ever did was in one of their places or Lena’s office, not that she minded but maybe Lena did. She did come from a different upbringing and was used to the finer things in life. Kara knew that she couldn’t compare but she wanted to do something different for Lena. Which lead her to take action and plan a date for her.

“Thank you, for dinner but we really didn’t have to eat out. I quite enjoy eating alone with you.” Lena said playing with a strand of Kara's hair. “None sense I like to think that everyone in there was jealous seeing as I was having dinner with the prettiest girl.” Lena just blushed. She simply couldn’t get enough of Kara Danvers. She still couldn’t believe that they were together. “Alright are you ready for what’s next?” Kara asked enthusiastically. “As long as is with you, I’m ready for anything.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear then simply placing a tender kiss in Kara’s cheek. “Lead the way.” Lena directed at a flustered Kara.

30 mins later they were entering an art gallery. “I know these isn’t exactly what you are used to but this particular artist is quite amazing!” Kara said with her typical hand motions that occur when she is nervous but trying to diffuse the energy somewhere else. Lena grabbed Kara’s hands looked her in those sapphire eyes that always seemed to dazzle her and said “Kara, darling we could be watching a rock form and I’ll enjoy it as long as you’re with me.” Kara smiled, not any smile it was one of those smiles that you looked at and thought nothing else could be compared to it. It always seemed to make Lena forget how to breath. They roamed around the gallery, Kara giving detailed information and critic on each individual painting. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara. The way she radiated joy and warmth. Everything she said and noticed just bewildered Lena in the most exquisite way.

“Would you stop looking at me and pay attention to what the genius that is Laurel Thon.” Kara verbalize. “They are ok; besides I’ve already seen them. I much rather appreciate the art that is **_you_**.” Lena replied with her signature lip bite. “What do you mean you’ve already seen them? It’s the opening, only the artist and the curator have seen them. How did you manage to see them? Well, I don’t know why I bother asking you. You could get any one to do whatever you want with a mere look.” “Well, it took me far too long to get you, so that theory is out the door. But it’s not what you think. I’ve seen them because I made them. I must admit it isn’t under a great name but I needed to somehow stay clear of the publicity it would bring….” Lena was cut off by an astounded Kara. “You…you made all of these!” Kara said looking at everything around them. “Well yes.” Lena responded shyly. “So, ** _I’ve been in love with you_** longer than I thought. I’ve followed your art since you first started in the industry.” Kara mumbled more to herself than to Lena. But Lena managed to hear, she was so overwhelmed the subject of her affection had just verbally said she love her. Words could not express how she was feeling. “You love me?” Lena managed to squeak out. “Yes, I do very much.” Kara said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Lena had only ever heard that coming from Lex. But now he was trying to kill her so obviously, he didn’t love her enough. Lena then leaned in and kissed her girlfriend with much more love that she could possibly vocalize.

When they separated Kara just smiled. Lena leaned in to whisper to Kara, “Trust when I tell you, I’ve loved you far longer.” At that Kara, couldn’t help the blush that rose and tinted her cheeks. “You do realize now you should tell me about other possible secrets you may have.” At that Lena interlaced their hands and replied, “I have to keep some of my secrets, or I’ll lose my air of mystery.” And then flashed her sexiest smirk yet.


End file.
